Unfaithful, I'm A Traitor
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: I don't want to hurt him anymore... I don't want to take away his life...RobxRaexBB Songfic! Please review! Raven chooses between Robin and Beast Boy.


Hey yall! I am back with another one-shot. Tomorrow Behindmyblueeyes77 and me are starting a new chapter story! Don't forget to check it out...OK? This is a Raven fic about her choice between Beast Boy and Robin. I have Rihanna's song 'Unfaithful' here.

_"Azarath Metrion ZInthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." chanted Raven as she did her daily meditation. Deep in thought, she tried to concentrate in her present life. _

**_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
cause it seems that wrong  
really loves my company_**

_It's been 5 years since the Titans disbanded. She was an author of poetry and depressing stories; a world known author. Her boyfriend of 7 years, Robin, was the vice-president of Wayne Enterprises and the role of Nightwing. Cyborg moved to Steel City with Bumblebee and was a computer technicien. Starfire moved back to Tamaran, ruled as empress with her husband, Red X by her side. Beast Boy was a veterinarian. _

_Day by day gone with pain. She couldn't remember the last day that she was happy. Sure she enjoyed the time she spent with Richard, but it wasn't enough. She found her thoughts drifting to the one man she thought that she'd always love with all her heart and to how much she had hurt him._

**_He's more than a man  
and this is more than love  
the reason that the sky is blue  
the clouds are rolling in  
because I'm gone again  
and to him I just can't be true_**

_Richard and she had a great relationship; no one can deny that. But as the months grew into years she knew she couldn't go to Richard for everything. And Richard respected her friendship with him  but Raven knew it couldn't last. She started going to him for everything even comfort and advice. Raven knew that Richard knew that things has changed ever since 7 years ago when Raven would always go to him for comfort. She began to distance herself emotionally from Robin and the time that they spent together kept on getting shorter and shorter._

**_and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_**

_Gar Logan -Beast Boy was the other man in her life. Ever since his breakdown with the Terra incident, he had no one to look for him. Thinking it would be ok, she thought she could be that pillar in his life. However, the more they spent together, the more she fell for him. After the Titans disbanded, their lives were drifting apart, he told her, they both had decided to call it quits and find out what other things life had in store for them. He was always a good friend to her but they both knew that there was that certain "something" between them. An underlying attraction that they could never act on because one of them was always attached, but they always had a close relationship._

_But in her heart she knew that there was more to it than that. Richard knew but eventually he was too tired to argue and she knew that deep down inside he didn't want to admit to himself that he was losing her. But Raven couldn't stand it anymore, that look that he'd get in his eyes every time she told him she would be gone out. Oh, she'd always come back to him in the end, but she was never truly "there" with him at the same time. It was in this moment that she decided that she had to make a choice._

**_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer_**

_Today was the day she would end it. She was older now, more responsible. Richard needed someone who would take care of him and she needed someone to help her with her problems. Today it was going to end. She may not have betrayed him physically but she knew emotionally she had been gone for too long. Raven was so deep in meditation that she didn't notice that he was standing in the doorway of her meditation room. He cleared his throat which caught her attention. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her with his icy blue eyes. She just turned her head away to hide her tears. With this Richard took a seat on the mediation mat._

**_I feel it in the air  
as I'm doing my hair  
preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
as if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
where I'm about to go  
and we know it very well_**

_Raven turned her head towards him and looked at him. For a brief moment his face registered a look of uncomfort and nervousness but it was gone in a flash replaced by a perfectly schooled look of happiness._

_"I have to tell you something," she said in her monotone. It was a simple request but both knew exactly what this conversation would entail._

"_I know, I've always known. Ever since you went to college and when the Titans disbanded…It's never been the same between us. I love you Rae and I think that I always will" He grabbed her hand willing her to look into his eyes and see the pain and hope he had for their love._

"_Richard, it's not enough for me anymore. I love you, I do. But not in the way that you want me to. You will always be a part of my life, you are my first love. That makes you special; you taught me that I am capable of loving someone and of receiving that love in return. You taught me to show my emotions and let myself free. You helped me to do anything. You had hope when my father took Earth. But, like you said, things have changed, I have changed. As much as you don't want to admit it we've grown apart. We are holding onto a love that no longer exists except in our memories." She lets his hand go as the last sentence falls from her lips. She knows that he's in pain but in time he'll come to see that this was the right thing to do._

_He stiffly gets off the bed and walks over to her bedroom door. He takes one last look at her before he whispers, "Tell Gar I hope that he takes good care of you. He's a great guy. He would take good care of you. He needs someone to help him, especially he lost Terra. I always knew I would lose you to him in the end. Remember Rae, I will always be your friend. Your loving friend." He shuts the door before she could even reply._

_**cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying**_

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer**_

**_our love  
His trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_  
_Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore)_**

_"Goodbye Dick, I will always love you..." was her saddened reply as a tear fell down her cheek. _

_She knew that this talk was inevitable but it still hurt. She had hurt the man she once loved and stilled loved and she had unknowing left him for someone else. Someone who stole her heart years ago, someone who didn't even know how she felt. It was time for her to explore what could be between she and Gar. Now at least she won't be hurting anyone else anymore. One door is closed while another one is opening..._

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer (a murderer)**_

_**No no no**_

_**Yeah yeah **_

_"Hello, Gar..." _

That's it! I know it's sad! This story is based on this video -check out my profile the website in in there. It's the last website there.

**PLEASE REVIEW! And check out the video...**


End file.
